User blog:Evnyofdeath/Birth of a Tyrant
Chapter 1 - Forgotten Past Staring at the sky over the ocean she wondered if there was anything out there. Living in this small town made on wonder if there wasn't a whole other world beyond the stars. Sighing she walked over to the edge of the water at and looked at her reflection. She had long green hair that extended about halfway down her back and bright gray eyes with ever so slightly tanned skin. She wore her favorite white blouse with a pair of blue jeans, and a silver necklace. Looking at herself she knew why she was sought after at her school despite her wanting to be alone. It didn't help that she had a rather mature figure for a 16 year old. "Why couldn't I have been born looking plain? I just want to be left alone..." She mumbled as she started drawing shapes in the sand. Just as she was about to get up and go home something caught her attention. It looked like a shooting star, except it was heading straight for the beach. Jumping up she ran to the edge of the sand and hid behind a tree just as the object crashed down. When the smoke cleared she saw a man wearing a strange suit of armor crawl away from a strange looking vehicle. She watched as the armor dissolved in to light around him, revealing a man with shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt black pants with a pair of black boots over them, a black cloak that was open in the front and showed it was red on the inside and a pair of white gloves. However, what really caught her attention was the gash across his forehead. Throwing caution into the wind she ran out from behind the tree and knelt down in front of him. "Your hurt..." "Who...are you? Why aren't you...afraid of me?" He asked her with the slightest of accents, however it was one she couldn't place. "My name's Ulmia. As to why I'm not afraid...I don't know. I just don't like seeing you hurt like that." "Hurt?" He raised a hand to his forehead and felt the wound. "Strange. By now it should have..." Ulmia felt a strange feeling suddenly start to grown inside of her. Not knowing why she did it she started biting the inside of her mouth until she felt blood start to pool. She felt some of it trickle down the side of her mouth, and the man noticed. Oddly enough his eyes grew wide when he saw it. Without thinking she then leaned forwards and kissed the man. When she pulled back her senses seemed to return to her, for a deep blush appeared on her face. "Wh-what! Wh-why did I do that! I-I'm sorry!" "Its okay. But I'm curious...did you know your blood is Black?" He asked her. "What? My blood is...black? What does that mean?" "Well...its hard to explain. There is a substance known as Black Blood. Those who possess it are all but immune to the Darkness and even have a degree of control over it based on how much they have. It will sometimes show when the person who has it bleeds, like just now." He explained. "Oh...thats...um...what is the Darkness?" Ulmia asked the man. "Oh right. This is an isolated World. Well, the Universe is made up of two forces, Light and Darkness. We live in the Realm of Light, however for as long as we can remember Darkness has been leaking in to try and take over." "Wait...you called this an "isolated World". Does that mean there are other Worlds?" "Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm from a World known as The Land of Departure. Its were Keybearers are trained." "Um...Keybearer?" "Right, you don't know. A Keybearer is someone who wields a Keyblade." The man held out his hand and in a flash of Light a key shaped sword appeared in it. "This is Ends of the Earth, its my Keyblade. The purpose of the Keyblade is to keep balance in the Universe by keeping the Hearts of each World closed from outside influence." "I...think I understand." "Hm...I wanna test something. See if you can take this." He held out Ends of the Earth. "Alright." Ulmia reached out and took hold of the blade, however the moment the man let go is disappeared in a flash of light. "I guess you can't wield one. Oh well, had to try." The man got up and dusted himself off. He closed his eyes and light appeared around him before materializing as his armor. He walked forwards and held out his Keyblade which transformed into the vehicle he had crashed in. He got on it and was about to fly off when something occurred to him. "I never told you my name. Its Blaid. Maybe we'll see each other again." With that he turned his attention to the sky and shot away. This was one birthday she was never going to forget. BTBTBTBTBT "Hey Ulmia, wanna come with us? We're gonna go to a party later." A boy in her class called to her. "Sorry, I'm busy." She could have sworn she heard the boy mutter an insulting name under his breath but she ignored it. Packing her things she walked out of the class and quickly navigated her way out of the school. Smiling at the thought that she wouldn't have to go back in for a few days. She walked several blocks and found herself standing in front of a small white house. Walking it she dropped her backpack on the floor, and wrote a note telling her parents she was going to the beach. Making sure everything was in order she walked out and headed for the ocean. When she got there she walked over to the water line and sat in the sand, staring at the water. Without realizing it she had sat there the entire afternoon. As the sun was about to set she got up and turned only to have something catch her attention. Turning towards it she saw something skimming over the surface of the water. When it got near enough to see what it was she recognized it as Blaid, the man who she had met several days ago. The man quickly got to the beach, and scanned the area, eventually finding her. He dismissed his armor and started walking in her direction. "I said we might meet again, didn't I?" "Yeah, you did. I have to admit though, I started thinking that night was all a dream." The two just sat at the water line and talked. This went on for a few hours when Ulmia looked at her watch and realized she was going to be late for dinner. "Blaid? I'm gonna be late, I'll see you latter, okay?" Without waiting for an answer she got up and ran down the beach. When she made it to the pavement she cast a glace at the man and saw him still sitting there, staring at the stars. BTBTBTBTBT "Blaid? You in there?" Blaid turned his attention to the man beside him. He had short white hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white jump suit with blue lines criss crossing over the chest. "What is it Tormack?" "Oh, I was just wondering why my favorite cousin is acting loopy lately." "I'm not acting loopy." "Oh really? Ever since you went on that scouting expedition a week ago, you've been spacing out a lot, and its like your hiding something. Did you find something you aren't telling us about?" "Its none of your business." "Hm...now I know your hiding something. And I'm gonna find out what." BTBTBTBTBT "Ulmia, where have you been going the past month? After school you just disappear." "Hm? Oh, no where really, I just like being alone is all. Excuse me." Ulmia grabbed her things and walked out of her class. Quickly finding her way outside she started on the now familiar route to a secluded area of the beach. When she got there she only had to wait several minutes to see Blaid descend over the water and navigate to the shore. The two began walking down the waterline, simply talking about what had happened during the day. "And then...Blaid? Whats wrong? Your spacing out." "Hm? Oh, its just...the truth is I told my superiors that there is nothing out here to prevent this peaceful world from being drawn into the war against Darkness. I'm just a bit nervous that someone may follow me here." "Why would that be bad?" "Well, for one I'd be punished for hiding the existence of a World, and then the inevitable search for those who could wield the Keyblade, which in all honesty would cause more harm than good." Ulmia nodded, even though she couldn't quite grasp what Blaid was saying. They continued their walk, simply talking, when something occurred to her. "Um, Blaid? I was wondering...how old are you exactly?" "Hm? Well...the truth is I actually don't know. Due to my Black Blood I have an extremely extended life. Though, I physically I'm about 20. Why?" The slightest blush appeared on her face as she shook her head. "It was nothing. Just curious is all." Blaid looked as though he was going to ask something, but must have decided against it because he simply shook his own head and turned his attention to the water. "This World is probably the most peaceful I've ever seen. While there is Darkness present, it isn't enough to even cause a single Heartless to appear." "Heartless?" "We aren't sure what they are, all we know is they appear when large amounts of Darkness is present." "Alright, well, I never told you this, but the day we met was actually my birthday." "It was? Why didn't you say so sooner? I would have gotten you something." "No, its alright. In a way...you were the best present I got." After that there was silence. It looked like both of them wanted to say something, but neither of them knew how to phrase it. Ulmia swallowed and turned to the man beside her. Taking a calming breath she closed her eyes for a moment before locking them with his. "B-Blaid...I was wondering...tomorrow...there is a...d-dance at my school, and we're allowed to bring a friend who doesn't attend. I was w-wondering if..." She couldn't finish. She was too embarrassed. "Are you sure? You really want me to come?" The man asked almost in disbelief. "Y-yes." She squeaked out. "Well then, I would be honored to attend." BTBTBTBTBT "Hey Ulmia, I don't think your friend is gonna show up." "Come one Blaid...where are you?" Ulmia was waiting for Blaid outside of her school. She was wearing a simple black dress in place of her usual attire and light make up. Getting impatient she sat down and stared at the stars, hoping that one of them would drop down, revealing itself to be Blaid. Humming to herself she tried to pass the time, however after an hour had passed she gave up. Turning around she saw a boy from her class standing behind her. "What do you want?" "Hehehe, don't you know its dangerous for a pretty young girl like you to be out all alone at night?" It took a moment for the man's words to sink in, but when they did Ulmia's face paled. Backing up slightly she quickly turned and tried to run, only to feel a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Said hand pulled her into a shadow and forced her against the wall. She then felt the hand move across her back and she felt her eyes tear up. "And don't you know its dangerous to take advantage of another's woman?" Both of them turned to see the silhouette of a man a few feet away from them. After looking for a moment Ulmia realized it was in fact Blaid. Opposed to his usual outfit he was wearing a black tuxedo, however in his hands was Ends of the Earth. Using the blade he forced the man off her and against the wall himself. Ulmia noticed a strange look in his eyes and realized at the last moment what was happening. Grabbing his right arm she pulled back, trying in vain to prevent him from thrusting his blade forward. "Please Blaid! Stop!" Hearing his name seemed to snap him out of it and he dismissed his weapon. The other man was slumped on the ground unconscious. Blaid dropped to his knees and gripped his head in pain, causing Ulmia to drop down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. After a minute he seemed to regain his composure and stood. Dusting himself of he held out a hand for Ulmia and she took it. The two then walked away and went to the beach. When they got there they went to the secluded area they usually got together at and stared at the water. "Um, about earlier...you told that guy it was dangerous to take advantage of another's woman. What does that mean exactly?" Ulmia glanced at Blaid as she said this and she could of sworn she saw his face flush slightly. After an awkward moment of silence he turned to look at her. "I guess...I don't know. I've never quite felt like this so I don't know what to say, but...I feel like I'm connected to you somehow." "Blaid, what are you trying to say?" "I guess...you could say that I...I'm in love with you." Category:Blog posts